Zandrias
Zandrias appeared in 1980 TV series called Ultraman 80. Zandrias (ザンドリアス Zandoriasu) is a monster who first appeared in episode 4 of the TV series, Ultraman 80. Its mother also appeared, named Mother Zandrias (マザーザンドリアス''Mazā Zandoriasu''). A creature from space, Zandrias came to Earth in a meteorite. He crash landed in a remote area of Japan, and his signal was still picked up by UGM's sensors. However, before anything could be done against the kaiju, it burrowed underground and began moving beneath the surface. UGM quickly mobilized to face the first kaiju to arrive on Earth since Ultraman Leo's time and flew off to locate the beast. The monster finally emerged from below ground and began to attack the city with powerful winds from its wings, before landing and beginning to tear the town apart on his own. UGM arrived to assault the terrible behemoth but failed to do any harm to it. Yamato discovered a father and son whose tension may have in fact provided the negative energy for Zandrias' creation. Suddenly, a shocking turn of events occurred, there wasn't one, but two Zandrias! The first one the mother, the other a child. However, there seemed to be tension between them as while teaching her son to fly, the elder Zandrias got aggressive with her son and accidentally knocked the younger kaiju through a building. Yamato finally turned into Ultraman 80 to do battle with the monsters, gaining the upper hand until the two began double teaming them. Now working together, the two monsters gained the upper hand. After apparently defeating 80 by knocking him down, the two monsters calmed down. With their tensions resolved, the two monsters flew away, concluding the fight. A juvenile Zandrias reappeared in episode 10 of Ultraman Geed, making its first appearance in 37 years. The male Zandrias was first seen wandering through the forest and a specialist, an Alien Zobetai named Satoko was hired by the AIB to make contact with him, but he was too far away for her to reach him. Afterwards, Zandrias encased himself in a crystal which then buried itself a hundred meters from its position underground. Zandrias later reappeared in a valley, and Satoko arrived on the scene with Moa Aizaki to try and contact him again. Irritated by Satoko's attempts, Zandrias went on a rampage. Using gusts of wind from his wings, Zandrias sent Satoko and Aizaki flying until they were saved by Riku Asakura, who transformed into Ultraman Geed, giving away his true identity to them in the process. Geed then decided to fight the kaiju, but the latter proved to be a very mischievous opponent, preferring to play around with his opponents and moving around the battlefield very fast. When Zandrias tried to fly away, Geed transformed into his Acro Smasher form and chased after him in the sky, but he crashed into the ground after he was blinded by a dust cloud. Geed then tried his Smash Moon Healing on Zandrias, but it didn't even affect the kaiju, who then knocked the Ultra down and proceeded to roughhouse him, making his color timer begin to blink, until Ultraman Zero showed up and kicked him off of Geed. With Zandrias dazed, Satoko finally managed to contact the Kaiju. Her powers revealed that Zandrias was acting up because he couldn't go back to space and was feeling lonely. Moa persuaded the Ultras to calm him down and not hurt him. They agreed, then stopped him from charging at them and gently pushed him down. As a result, Zandrias started to cry, which was ear shattering to even the Ultras. Zandrias began to think about his childhood friend, a female Zandrias that he had feelings for, and was worried that she didn't like him. After Zero told Zandrias to get over it, the kaiju attacked him with his eye beams, which he dodged. Moa then gave an inspiring speech towards the kaiju, and Zero transformed into his Beyond Form. Zandrias tried to use his fire breath on Zero, but Zero deflected it with his Quattro Sluggers. As the weapons reached Zero, they formed a rudimentary megaphone which Zero then used to create a blast of wind that carried Zandrias into the atmosphere on a piece of rock, allowing the kaiju to go home. While exiting Earth's atmosphere and flying into space, Zandrias met his childhood friend after she emerged from a crystal. The two of them were very happy to see each other again, and they came towards each other and kissed, making both of them very happy. A parent Zandrias appears in this series; one is a mother called Young Mother Zandrias (ヤングマザーザンドリアス Yangu Mazā Zandoriasu), and the other one is her infant called Baby Zandrias (ベビーサンドリアス Bebī Zandoriasu). Powers and Abilities Child * Wings: Zandrias can use its wings to bat away enemies and for flight. The wind that they produce can be strong enough to blow apart nearby structures. * Yorgo Beam (ヨルゴビーム Yorugo Bīmu): Zandrias can breath a powerful energy blast from his mouth. * Burrowing: Zandrias can burrow underground at moderate speeds. * Crystal: Zandrias can create a crystal to protect himself or to allow him to pause and rest. * Adolescent Beam (アドレセントビーム Adoresento Bīmu): Zandrias can fire powerful bolts of energy from his eyes. Adult * Wings: Mother Zandrias can use her wings to bat away enemies and for flight. The wind that they produce can be strong enough to blow apart nearby structures. * Eye Beams: Mother Zandrias can fire powerful bolts of energy from her eyes. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1980 Category:Ultraman Universe